Art of the Dark Master Roster
by mah29732
Summary: Dragon has plotted one of his greatest schemes, to gain control of the revived Dark Master Roster's powers. The problem, Dragon has to acquire a magical jade emerald from the mysterious Master Spider in order to do it.
1. Dragon's Plan

Art of the Dark Master Roster

Chapter 1: Dragon's Plan

Dragon had hatched one of the most perfect schemes of all time. This included resurrecting Master Roster, the long deceased former master of the Valley which he once ruled before Dragon himself turned to go against the Valley dwellers. For this plan to succeed, Dragon had called upon Baboon and the elite ninja monkeys at the usual gathering place in the icy cavern prison.

"Master Dragon, what a pleasant surprise, what have you called for us for?" asked Baboon.

"You Baboon are going to prove me worthy this time" replied Dragon, "this time I want you to aid me in reviving Master Roster, the former leader of the Valley."

"What?!" cried Baboon to which he and some of the ninja monkeys began to tremble in fear, "But you know the sort of power Master Roster has. You witnessed it yourself before you went against your former friends in the Valley."

"Yes I know" replied Dragon, "but there is a magical jade emerald that would be able to help me control Master Roster's dangerous powers."

"And just where the heck can we and my ninja monkeys find this mysterious jade emerald you speak of?" asked Baboon.

"It's located on the other side close to the Valley" replied Dragon, "the jade emerald is said to be guarded by the mysterious Master Spider, whom is regarded as the guardian of the jade emerald."

"You mean my ninja monkeys are going to have to get entangled in a web of disaster?" asked Baboon.

"Yes" replied Dragon, "but is one weakness from Master Spider, and it's fire that can destroy his web of defense. If your ninja monkeys can use fire to destroy his defenses, you'll be able to acquire the jade emerald and give it to me. Then I'll be able to help revive Master Roster under mine control!"

"Seems like a good plan to me boss" said Baboon.

"Good, now don't fail me!" bellowed Dragon as he roared, Baboon and the ninja monkeys left the scene.

Meanwhile back in the Valley, what seemed like to be a fly was carrying quite a heavy letter. The fly handed the letter over to Panda who was meditating.

"Hmm" said Panda as he took the letter and began to read it, "seems like Master Spider has detected that Dragon might try to steal his jade emerald."

"Hey Panda, what's up?" asked Skunk as he came into the scene.

"Skunk" replied Panda, "Master Spider from the other mountain side has called upon us to defend his jade emerald. It says here his spies have gathered information that ninja monkeys and Baboon are prepared to steal the jade emerald to be used to control Master Roster's powers."

"Master Roster, but I thought he was just a myth" replied Skunk.

"Ah, don't think of stories of my former master to be so untrue" said Panda, "Master Roster was indeed quite corrupted by his powers. Quite in the similar manner as Dragon, but now that we have heard that Dragon is prepared to steal a magical emerald that would control the revived Master Roster's powers, this is something we certainly have to stop."

"So you want me to get everyone here so that we can go on a mission?" asked Skunk.

"Precisely" replied Panda as he nodded in response.

It just took only a few seconds for mostly everyone in the Valley to gather at the usual place on the hill to discuss the urgent business.

"So what's the big deal that's going on here?" asked Bird as he was rather quite impatient, "I was in the middle of my nap when Skunk interrupted me."

"Oh it is a big deal" replied Panda, "we have received word, of the hermit Master Spider has called upon outside help."

"You mean that old geezer?" asked Rabbit.

"Hey, watch who you're calling old" replied Master Turtle.

"I have heard rumors that Master Spider is very mysterious" replied Fox, "no one has ever seen him in person for over hundreds of years."

"This must mean that Master Spider is indeed of us, if some of his spies have reported of Dragon's plan" replied Master Turtle.

"Yes" replied Panda, "that is why I'm going to assign a team to ensure that Master Spider's jade emerald is protected."

"Are you going to choose me to be on the team?" asked Skunk.

"Hmm, let's see, who am I going to choose to be on this team for this mission?" thought Panda as he ignored Skunk's comments, "let's see, Rabbit, Master Turtle, Crane, Master Frog, Tiger and Duck."

"What, but what about me!" cried Skunk.

"Oh fine, if it would get you out of my hair" replied Panda, "but be warned, Master Spider is very specific on how to protect his defenses. He doesn't like anyone who fouls it up."

As the Valley members departed with the exception of those whom were ordered to go on the mission to defend Master Spider's den, and jade emerald, Master Turtle took charge in leading the way since he knew the path to Master Spider.

"Why do we always got to follow orders from old people?" sighed Rabbit as he followed Master Turtle.

"Excuse me, but it seems you don't know the motto of respecting your elders!" replied Master Turtle as he jabbed Rabbit with his stick on the head.

"So how far are we to Master Spider's place anyway?" asked Skunk.

"It's rather quite a long way up" replied Master Turtle.

"Most of us here have never been on the other side of the mountain where Master Spider resides" said Fox.

"Oh so true" added Master Turtle, "I believe that I was the one who managed to come over to these parts. I was young and foolish, so I accidentally got lost. The weather then came and it was rather quite cold. Master Spider was about to go into hibernation and gave me shelter for the winter while also providing protection for me, with his network of very sticky web."

"Is he quite big?" asked Skunk who was a bit afraid of spiders in general.

"Oh no" replied Master Turtle, "he's just about my size, but he's spun a lot of web."

"So are we even close?" asked Rabbit.

"We should rest here on this summit" replied Master Turtle as he signaled Crane, Tiger, Frog and Duck to setup camp.

"I just hope we don't run into any trouble while we're trying to head upward" sighed Tiger as he began to setup his tent.

But a few miles down not far from the party of Valley dwellers, a group of ninja monkeys led by Baboon were also camping for the night.

"You two" said Baboon as he went over to two ninja monkeys while the others were busy setting up camp, "I want you two to scout on ahead and report back to me."

The two monkeys responded by their usual sounds.

"I don't care if it's going to be nightfall, you do as you're told!" cried Baboon.


	2. Heading Up To the Web Cave

Chapter 2: Heading Up To the Web Cave

While taking a break before heading up to the mountain where Master Spider is said to be located. Rabbit and Skunk were being ordered to keep watch to ensure the envoy to help protect the jade emerald Master Spider kept on his inventory were intact.

"I can't believe Master Turtle forced me to stay up!" cried Rabbit.

"I know what you mean" replied Skunk, "all this climbing up toward the mountain is making me quite tired. I can't stay up all night."

"You're not going to expect me to keep watch are you squirt?" asked Rabbit.

"Hey, now there's an idea" replied Skunk as he then went back to where his temporary resting place was on the summit.

"Hey, get back here!" cried Rabbit.

"Keep a good watchful eye out for everyone, everybody's counting on it" said Skunk as he was about to go to sleep.

"Bah, suit yourself squirt" replied Rabbit.

As Rabbit hesitated to defend the others on the summit, meanwhile, two ninja monkeys were trying their best to head up toward that particular summit. The ninja monkeys were quite cautious as they made their way up the mountain. The two poor monkeys were forced to do this by Baboon, in the effort so that he may see what's up ahead. Meanwhile, back on the summit, Rabbit was quite anxious to get this over with. Yet he suddenly saw at least two ninja monkeys trying to come right up toward the summit. As one of the ninja monkeys was helping his partner up, Rabbit then smiled with glee as he went toward the two ninja monkeys.

"Well, well, well" said Rabbit as he gave quite a grin on his face to the ninja monkeys, "looks like I have something to take my anger out."

Rabbit then launched his attack against the two ninja monkeys. He gave one of the ninja monkeys a good punch, sending the ninja monkey nearly falling right off tumbling right down the cliff. The other ninja monkey then charged toward Rabbit, yet Rabbit managed to give that ninja monkey a good punch. The fighting was quite loud enough to began waking members of Panda's envoy to Master Spider.

"What's going on?!" cried Master Turtle who was a bit cranky as he got up.

"Oh my, ninja monkeys!" cried Duck as she began to panic.

"Oh no, not ninja monkeys!" added Tiger as he was also doing the same thing.

"Should we help Rabbit?" asked Master Frog.

"Nay, I think Rabbit's got this one in the bag" replied Skunk as he also got up.

"Say, why weren't you on watch duty like Rabbit?" asked Master Turtle, "I remember putting you up for that duty."

"Well, I got tired from all the climbing" replied Skunk.

"Enough now!" cried Master Turtle as he stepped right into the fight between Rabbit and the two ninja monkeys whom were getting quite beaten up.

"Oh come on, I was going to finish these two off!" cried Rabbit.

"Don't you raise your tone with me!" replied Master Turtle, "Your form of brutality isn't welcome here, you're no better than Dragon if you destroy a ninja monkey in this manner!"

"Don't question my methods old turtle" replied Rabbit.

"Er, I think the ninja monkeys are getting away" said Crane as she noticed the ninja monkeys were fleeing in order to heal from their injuries.

"Let them, we got to head up there before Baboon and the other ninja monkeys get there first" said Master Turtle.

"Oh man, more climbing!" cried Skunk as he and the others began to climb up the mountain.

Meanwhile, the two ninja monkeys who survived the attack by Rabbit came back to the temporary camp where Baboon was. Baboon was sleeping quite soundly, while at least one ninja monkey was keeping watch over the rest. The lone ninja monkey who was ordered to keep watch when he noticed two beaten up ninja monkeys coming back to the temporary camp immediately went toward Baboon and began to wake him up.

"Hey, I was busy having one of the most wonderful dreams!" cried Baboon as he barked right at the ninja monkey who woke up him, to which he then noticed the two beaten up ninja monkeys before him, "Oh just what is it?"

One of the ninja monkeys then leaned over to Baboon and whispered to him their encounter with Rabbit along with stating that Master Turtle is leading Panda's envoy to Master Spider's cave.

"You mean to say that Master Turtle is leading Panda's envoy to Master Spider's place?" asked Baboon to which the two ninja monkeys then nodded as a yes, "we should get everybody up, so that we can get there first before they do. Now get going!"

While Baboon was doing just that, up ahead, Panda's envoy led by Master Turtle was getting quite close to the top of the mountain where the cave belonging to Master Spider was located.

"Are we there yet?" complained Skunk who was getting to be quite a bit tired.

"Just a few more feet up" replied Master Turtle, "shouldn't take long."

"It better be worth it then" sighed Rabbit.

After an hour or so, Master Turtle and the rest of the envoy managed to get up toward Master Spider's cave. To which case, Master Turtle then led the way into it.

"Ah, old friend Turtle" said Master Spider whom was up on the ceiling watching them enter his cave, "it's good to see you and your fellow Valley friends."

"It's good to see you too old friend" replied Master Turtle.

"Wow, look at this place" said Master Frog as he noticed the entire cave was literally quite a big web.

"I don't think you need our help if you get such defenses like this" said Rabbit.

"And this must be Rabbit, the one who always wants to succeed in becoming the Valley's future successor leader" said Master Spider as he lowered himself toward the rodent, "I have heard quite a lot about you."

"Oh, you might want to meat Panda's apprentice Skunk" continued Master Turtle as he pushed Skunk right toward Master Spider.

"Hmm, let me inspect him for a moment or two" said Master Spider.

As Master Spider began to inspect Skunk, Skunk was a bit nervous in having a medium sized spider inspecting him in this manner.

"Er, you're not going to eat me if I disobey orders, right?" asked Skunk as he began to sweat.

"Oh no sonny, I'm one of those vegetarian spiders no one ever gets to hear about" replied Master Spider, "I don't eat meat, I eat fruit usually."

"Well, we got a lot of preparations if you wish to ensure your precious jade emerald doesn't fall into the wrong hands" said Master Turtle.

"Oh that's right" said Master Spider, "follow me, try not to get stuck in my web."

While Master Spider was showing Panda's envoy where the jade emerald was located, Baboon and his ninja monkeys were closing in on the location of the cave. They were getting quite close indeed to their objective.


	3. Charging Toward the Web Cave

Chapter 3: Charging Toward the Web Cave

Baboon was determine to fulfill Dragon's request in retrieving the jade emerald from Master Spider. His small elite force headed up the mountain, but while Baboon's forces were climbing up to Master Spider's web cave, in the cave in question, Panda's envoy had arrived just in time. Master Spider was quite busy showing the various sort of defenses throughout his cave.

"I can't believe you made all of this yucky, sticky web?!" cried Rabbit who accidentally got stuck in some of the web as he attempted to follow Master Spider.

"It took awhile, but yeah, I did" replied Master Spider, "come on, I'll show you where the jade emerald is kept."

As Rabbit finally got out of his predicament, Master Spider had enough time to show members of Panda's envoy the jade emerald in question. It was extremely bright green, and quite shiny even almost blinding a few of the members such as Master Frog and Crane.

"It's so shiny!" cried Master Frog who could barely see.

"Yes, it's very impressive" added Crane.

"They say this is the jade emerald may control the devastating powers of Master Roster, or so they say" said Master Spider.

"And it's our duty as members of the Valley to prevent this from falling into the wrong hands" added Master Turtle.

Suddenly, a fly being one of the spies for Master Spider zoomed right into the scene with urgent news.

"What's the matter?" asked Master Spider as the fly flew next and began to whisper what was going on right outside.

"What's the problem?" asked Master Turtle.

"Let's just say your friend Baboon is trying to lead an assault on the cave, but I don't think his ninja monkeys will be able to get themselves out of their sticky situation" replied Master Spider.

"We'll ensure that he doesn't" replied Master Turtle, "come on, let's prepare for defenses."

Master Turtle then quickly gave orders to members of Panda's envoy to defend the web cave with members of the envoy placed in various parts of the cave. Rabbit, along with Master Frog and Crane were at the front of the cave ready to face the oncoming ninja monkeys.

"Look, the ninja monkeys are trying to head up toward the cave!" cried Crane as she was prepared to fight the oncoming onslaught.

"This is the defense that Master Panda have brought to Master Spider?!" laughed Baboon as he noticed how only three were guarding the entrance, "monkeys, charge!"

The ninja monkeys made their move, as they came in quite numbers heading straight up toward the cave itself. Rabbit managed to give the ninja monkeys several good punches, sending them flying all over the place. Crane, along with Master Frog had no trouble at all. But as the fighting continued, the ninja monkeys just kept on coming, and some of them managed to break through the first defense.

"They've broken through!" cried Rabbit as he punched a ninja monkey right in the face knocking the poor monkey unconscious.

"I think we can see that" added Crane as she kicked a ninja monkey right in the stomach, making the poor ninja monkey fall right to the ground.

The second line of defense was none other than Tiger, along with a few elite members of flies which have often worked for Master Spider. Tiger was especially frighten by the oncoming ninja monkeys as they managed to break through. The flies, were however, quite skeptical on Tiger's abilities to defend.

"This guy's a warrior from the Valley?" asked one of the flies toward his comrades.

"Yeah, so I'm told from some of my fellow flies down there" replied another fly, "but this guy's even afraid of us!"

"Well, I was a good fighter" protested Tiger.

"Oh yeah, prove it" dared another fly as a few ninja monkeys broke through the first defenses.

"You know what, I will" said Tiger as he then headed straight toward the ninja monkeys.

But before Tiger could even lay a paw on the ninja monkeys, the ninja monkeys then charged immediately toward Tiger. Tiger, then managed to dodge some of the attacks, which one of the ninja monkeys then got caught in the web and couldn't seem to get out. Tiger then used the ninja monkey who was stuck in the web, and threw him straight toward some of the other ninja monkeys also getting them stuck in the web as well.

"See, I told you I'm brave enough to fight off some ninja monkeys!" laughed Tiger as he dusted himself off.

"Oh, how about that one?" asked one of the flies.

Suddenly a ninja monkey leaped and kicked poor Tiger straight into the very sticky web he managed to get some ninja monkeys stuck right into. The flies then attempted to help Tiger, but some ninja monkeys then came and also trapped the flies in the web as well. Now came for the final defense where Master Spider, along with Turtle and Skunk were there.

"You think we can stop those ninja monkeys?" asked Skunk.

"Sir" replied Master Turtle.

"Here they come!" cried Master Spider.

The ninja monkeys continued on their path toward the jade emerald. Some of the ninja monkeys managed to get stuck in the web. While others were able to pass through it.

"Here they come!" cried Master Spider once more.

With Master Spider's eight legs, he managed to gave some of the oncoming ninja monkeys several good punches, sending them all flying to the walls of the cave. Skunk, along with Master Turtle also gave the ninja monkeys a run for their money.

"How long do you think we can keep this up?" asked Skunk as he gave another monkey a punch right in the face.

"I don't know, so long as we ensure these ninja monkeys grow tired" replied Master Turtle as he then knocked out another ninja monkey.

As Master Spider managed to knock out some of the ninja monkeys, one of the ninja monkeys managed to grab the web which Master Spider was dangling from. He then began to ride right on top of poor Master Spider who was trying to control what's going on.

"This isn't happening to me?!" cried Master Spider.

"Quickly, Master Spider's in trouble!" cried Master Turtle as he along with Skunk rushed to defend Master Spider.

But as they were about to defend one of their own, the jade emerald was seemingly left unguarded right for any ninja monkey to take for the picking.


	4. Taking the Jade Emerald

Chapter 4: Taking the Jade Emerald

It was quite chaotic in Master Spider's web cave. Ninja monkeys were flying everywhere. Master Turtle, along with Skunk had their own problems to deal with. In spite of Master Spider having eight legs for combat, the ninja monkeys were coming in the numbers.

"There are too many of them!" cried Master Spider as he used his web to tie up some ninja monkeys and use them as bowling balls.

"We need to protect your jade emerald!" cried Master Turtle as he smacked a ninja monkey right in the face.

"Oh no, the emerald!" cried Skunk as he noticed that two ninja monkeys took it from its display.

"Don't let them out of the cave!" cried Master Spider.

"I'm on it!" cried Skunk as he then pushed a ninja monkey out of the way.

As Skunk fought through the many ninja monkeys, he was trying to particularly get to the two ninja monkeys that had taken the jade emerald from its display.

"Come back here, you two!" cried Skunk.

Suddenly, a fist out of nowhere came, punching Skunk sending him flying, close to some of the sticky web nearly getting him stuck.

"Ha, you think you'll be able to stop Dragon's greatest scheme every?" asked Baboon, "That's controlling the powers of the late Master Roster!"

"You'll never away with this Baboon!" cried Skunk.

A few minutes later, Skunk soon found himself stuck in the sticky web as Baboon had put poor Skunk right into the sticky web itself. The other members of Panda's envoy were also outmatched as well.

"There were just too many of them!" cried Crane.

"Yes" added Duck, "too many indeed."

"They scared the dickens out of me, and I had to tear off some of my fur to get loose from the sticky web" added Tiger.

"We would have managed to win if we didn't listen to someone as old like him" said Rabbit pointing to Master Turtle.

"You're blaming me for your own incompetence?!" cried Master Turtle, "Why, I ought to give you such a lip!"

"Look, if there is one person to blame, it should be me" sighed Master Spider, "this is my cave, and I should have upgraded my defenses. No matter how many ninja monkeys there were, my web couldn't get them all stuck in it."

"We have to get back to Master Panda" said Master Turtle, "we'll consult with him on what has happen."

A few hours later, the envoy arrived back at the Valley, this time Master Spider finally came out of his hiding place for so long, abandoning his hermit like lifestyle.

"Ah, this is the wonderful Master Spider I have been hearing about, how did my team help you in defending your jade emerald?" asked Panda as he stopped meditating.

"Not so good, Baboon had quite a number of ninja monkeys" replied Master Turtle.

"We would have won if it were done my way" added Rabbit in quite a grumpy mood.

"I can't imagine the horrible things Dragon might be doing with my jade emerald" sighed Master Spider.

But Master Spider's deductions were far from real. Back in the icy prison where Dragon resided, Baboon and his ninja monkeys came back victorious to their master.

"Master Dragon, we've brought you the jade emerald you've requested" said Baboon.

"Well, for once you and your ninja monkeys did something right" said Dragon, "at least for once in your pathetic lives."

"What are your next orders Maser Dragon?" asked Baboon.

"You are to help aid in the ceremony to resurrect Master Roster, we are to use a special dance so I'm told, to resurrect Master Roster" replied Dragon, "it is to be done under the eclipse of the moon, when the sky is totally black."

"But isn't there a scroll we should use to resurrect Master Roster?" asked Baboon.

"The scroll gives Master Roster individuality" replied Dragon, "he would be too much for us to control if he's resurrected in that manner. This special dance which I believe, a number of elite ninja monkeys should perform with the jade emerald on the grave of Master Roster's should do just fine. But first, I must cast a spell upon the jade emerald to ensure Master Roster would be undermine control!"

Baboon then ordered his ninja monkeys to place the jade emerald close toward Dragon and immediately dashed out of the way. Dragon then uttered some ancient words, which were quite foreign to Baboon's ears. These words Dragon spoke of, had a dark tone to them. Then after Dragon finished saying the ancient words, he then breathed fire upon the jade emerald to which it then suddenly began to give off quite a red aura over the green jade emerald itself.

"Now" said Dragon, "prepare for the ceremony ahead of the moon-light eclipse!"

"As you wish, Master Dragon" replied Baboon.

Meanwhile back at the Valley, Panda was determine to prevent the resurrection of Master Roster.

"This is a grave day for the Valley" said Panda as he gathered a number of members of the Valley, "we are to stop the revival of Master Roster at all cost. Even someone such as Dragon knows, that by returning Master Roster, chaos shall be brought about to the Valley and to the rest of the world."

"So, we go up to where Master Roster is buried and stop them from doing the ceremony to revive him?" asked Rabbit.

"Yes, Rabbit, you shall take charge of the onslaught, since offense is the best defense in this case" replied Panda.

"But what if we fail stopping Master Roster's resurrection?" asked Master Turtle.

"Well, I do have a plan b suggestion for just such an occasion" replied Master Spider, "it's very dangerous, but I think your apprentice Skunk should take that up."

"What do you want with me then?" asked Skunk.

"There is another special emerald, a red emerald to be precise that's close to what appears to be a dormant volcano" replied Master Spider, "don't you worry, I would take you there myself as backup."

"So I guess, you squirt won't be in our way of stopping the ceremony to revive Master Roster" said Rabbit, "come on, let's go to Master Roster's grave and stop this once and for all."

While Rabbit then began to lead the way toward preventing the ceremony to revive Master Roster, Skunk was on his own side quest with Master Spider with the approval of Panda and Turtle to find a special red emerald that'll give Skunk the right powers to stop Master Roster from ever using his wrath on the Valley.


	5. Reviving Master Roster

Chapter 5: Reviving Master Roster

Everything was prepared by Baboon, and instructed from Dragon. The elite ninja monkeys were ordered to be close to Master Roster's grave site which was an unmarked grave. Baboon, promptly then crafted a symbol that Dragon crafted at the cave which was the symbol of the Chinese zodiac sign of the roster.

"Alright you ninja monkeys" said Baboon, "you monkeys are suppose to dance around this symbol, on the grave of Master Roster which has been carefully unmarked. But also, have placed the jade emerald in the center of the symbol so that we'd control his abilities!"

One of the ninja monkeys then raised his hand to Baboon.

"Yes?" asked Baboon to which the ninja monkey uttered some usual monkey tones, "Of course you're suppose to dance, you want to know the moves?"

Baboon then gave a scroll of dance moves for the ninja monkeys to copy.

"You are to use these specific dance moves to ensure that Master Roster is revived" replied Baboon, "we have also received intelligence that the Valley dwellers are plotting to come and ruin the ceremony. So I have also taken another group of elite ninja monkeys, along with the regular group of monkeys to ensure they'll not interrupt the ceremony. Now you ninja monkeys, start dancing, now!"

As Baboon then began to watch the ninja monkeys do the dance which Dragon had instructed them to do so, Rabbit, meanwhile, was leading a charge up toward the ceremony place.

"Come on, we're almost there!" cried Rabbit as he was leading the fight.

"Can we slow down?" asked Bird as he was getting a bit tired, "I can't fly this high."

"And I'm also afraid of heights" added Ox.

"Like the bunny said" said Master Turtle, "stop being lazy, and get up!"

"Now there's a first time for everything" commented Fox on having Master Turtle ironically take Rabbit's side.

"Come on" said Master Turtle as he was trying to hurry everybody else up.

"Now we're talking" added Rabbit as he continued to lead the way.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Valley, poor Skunk was climbing up a mountain with the aid of Master Spider and the usage of his web as rope.

"How far do we have to go?" asked Skunk as he was climbing the web from Master Spider's back, "I should be fighting with the others against the ninja monkeys from preventing to revive Master Roster."

"I don't think your friends would be able to stop the ceremony, my sources have told me there are large amounts of ninja monkeys amassing to defend the ceremony" replied Master Spider, "they're going to need some luck if they're going to stop the ceremony."

"So where the heck is the red emerald?" asked Skunk.

"It's up on the center of lava, in the middle of the volcano, sort of an island in the center of the volcano" replied Master Spider, "don't worry, I'll be able to help you get across."

Meanwhile, while Master Spider and Skunk were trying to get up toward the red emerald, back with the ceremony, Baboon heard Rabbit's battle cry as he and the remaining Valley dwellers began to charge toward the ceremony place. Yet there were quite a bunch of ninja monkeys standing in their path.

"Stand aside you ninja monkeys" said Rabbit, "we're here to stop you ninja squirts from reviving Master Roster."

"I don't think they're going to move" commented Master Panda.

The ninja monkeys then took charge at the invading Valley dwellers.

"Alright, you've asked for it" replied Rabbit as he swung his paw, socking one of the ninja monkeys right in the face and collapsing on the ground.

The entire group of Valley dwellers then began to fight with the ninja monkeys. Except for poor Tiger, and even Pig. In Tiger's case, he was the usual coward, while Pig was clueless on what was happening in the first place.

"Hey look" said Pig as he noticed the ninja monkeys in a circle surrounding the roster zodiac symbol, "it's a dance, I love dancing, can you ninja monkeys dance as good as your fellow partners?"

The ninja monkeys shook their heads at Pig's comments, and instead began to throw mud against him.

"Oh boy, mud's my favorite, thanks guys" replied Pig.

Meanwhile with poor Tiger, Tiger was the usual coward as he was trying to climb a tree to avoid the ninja monkeys who were gaining up.

"Stay away from me" said Tiger, "I don't want to hurt you."

But before the ninja monkeys could make their move on Tiger, another ninja monkey was thrown right at them, sending them crashing right on the ground. Fox had managed to save Tiger's life, by knocking out those two ninja monkeys by throwing the third at them.

"Gee, thanks" said Tiger as he climbed down from the tree.

"Don't thank me yet" replied Fox as she then knocked a ninja monkey unconscious with her fist.

Back with the ceremony, the roster zodiac in the center of Master Roster's grave then began to give off a green glow from the jade emerald which was placed on the grave as well.

"It's working, soon we'll be able to control Master Roster, and reign in on his powers against the Valley dwellers!" laughed Baboon.

Cracks from Master Roster's grave began to emerge, as it seem some green light from below, which was the combination from the power of the roster zodiac and the jade emerald in aiding in reviving Master Roster.

"Oh no, we're too late!" cried Duck as she knocked down one of the ninja monkeys.

Green light suddenly bursted out of the grave of Master Roster, along with absorbing the roster zodiac symbol.

"Yes, yes, yes!" cried Baboon with joy, "Soon we'll be able to take total control over the Valley!"

Suddenly, the cry of a roster could be heard on the battlefield. It then began to get even louder, as suddenly the grave itself bursted out as what seemed like Master Roster himself rose from his own grave.

"Oh mighty Master Roster" said Baboon as he and the ninja monkeys whom bowed down to Master Roster, "my Master Dragon has asked me to revive you, so that you'll be on our side."

"And you would be?" asked Master Roster as he hovered down toward Baboon.

"I'm Baboon, Dragon's right-hand primate" replied Baboon.

"And what's this, ah, Panda, long time no see" said Master Roster as he then turned toward the Valley dwellers which then the ninja monkeys they were fighting headed toward Baboon, "I must say I'm most disappointed in your fighting abilities."

"Master Roster is real?" asked Rabbit to Master Panda.

"Of course I'm real!" bellowed Master Roster, "Soon, you Valley dwellers shall soon fear me once again!"


	6. Power of the Red Emerald

Chapter 6: Power of the Red Emerald

It seemed like the end for the Valley dwellers as Master Roster was revived with the aid of Dragon's spells, and now under his control with the jade emerald stolen from Master Spider. Master Roster, in spite of being now a servant to Dragon was prepared to relinquish Dragon's commands over him.

"Mighty, Master Roster, we have revived you with the help of Master Dragon" said Baboon as Master Roster glared down at everybody.

"Ha, you think the jade emerald was able to control my powers?" laughed Master Roster, "Even with the power, you think you can control me, but the truth is, you can't handle me at all!"

Master Roster then landed on his two bird feet, he then eyed on the ninja monkeys who thought he was their ally. With Master Roster's mighty beak, he then began to try to peck at the poor ninja monkeys as if they were mere worms.

"What are you doing, we're on your side!" cried Baboon, "We revived you with the mystical dance, which Dragon had instructed us to do!"

"Ha, you think something like that can make me your slave, it's not so simple" laughed Master Roster.

The evil roster then, from the fire depths from the underworld he once resided then managed to breath fire toward the ninja monkeys quite similar how Dragon does it. This even shocked Baboon to the point where he rushed toward the side of Panda.

"Please, I beg of you, I heard stories of you and Dragon before he turned evil in stopping Master Roster, help us control this fiend!" cried Baboon as he went on all knees.

"Very well then, but first we must retreat back to the Valley" said Panda.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Master Roster as he then turned toward the Valley dwellers, "you think you can escape from me!"

With one breath of fire, Master Roster then sent the Valley dwellers, along with Baboon and the ninja monkeys away.

"Now that those pests are out of the way, I think it'll be nice if I visited an old friend Dragon, and thank him for reviving me!" laughed Master Roster.

Meanwhile, back with Skunk and Master Spider, the two were climbing up the mountain which was a volcano. The heat was quite intense, and for a short period of time, the web which was being used as rope from Master Spider was about to ensure that Skunk would fall to his doom.

"I'm slipping!" cried Skunk as the web was disintegrating from the heat from the volcano.

"I got ya!" cried Master Spider as he leaped down and grabbed Skunk and placed him on his back.

"Come on, we haven't got much time, Master Roster may have already been revived" said Skunk.

"I'm well aware of that" replied Master Spider as he was a bit hard trying to carry Skunk since he was so heavy.

Master Spider, along with Skunk continued on their path upward toward the volcano. Meanwhile, back in the icy prison of Dragon, Dragon was quite impatient with the report from Baboon.

"What's taking that primate so long to report back?!" cried Dragon.

"I think I'm the reason why your right-hand primate hasn't reported back" replied Master Roster as he appeared right in front of the cave.

"Master Roster, long time no see, I see you have grown to be the way like I have" said Dragon.

"That might be, but I see it'll be pointless for me to use my powers on you for you seem to be in an icy prison" said Master Roster.

"So what are you going to do to me then?" asked Dragon, "It's obvious the jade emerald which was stolen from Master Spider hasn't worked its charm yet."

"That's the reason why I came toward you, I serve you, not pathetic Baboon and his ninja monkeys" replied Master Roster, "I can use my powers to wipe out the Valley dwellers and your pathetic primate foot soldiers."

"Hmm, a proposal I'm willing to accept" said Dragon, "it's a deal then."

"Thank you Dragon, I know you'll see it my way eventually" laughed Master Roster as he left the icy cave.

Meanwhile back in the Valley, it was the first time which Valley dwellers and their ninja monkey enemies joined forces against a common enemy-Master Roster.

"So what the heck do we do now?" asked Rabbit, "We should have fought back there at Master Roster while we had the chance."

"He looked too frighten for me to fight!" cried Tiger, "He's even scarier than Dragon!"

"I must say, that you have to be correct on that one, sometimes Dragon spooks the heck out of me when I don't obey orders" added Baboon.

"What about Skunk and his mission with Master Spider?" asked Fox.

"The power of the red emerald is even more powerful than the jade emerald which Dragon is being used to control Master Roster" replied Master Turtle, "he wanted to use Master Roster in effort to get rid of any incompetent foot soldiers, which I wouldn't be surprised why he'd turn on you and your ninja monkeys."

"So that's why Master Roster never obeyed my commands, even when my ninja monkeys and I do something right, Dragon expects something more from us!" cried Baboon.

"We need to come up with a plan if we wish to stop Master Roster, in the effort so that we can stall Master Roster from going after Skunk and Master Spider" said Panda.

"An interesting proposal, something which we should up" said Duck.

"I think we may need to hurry on that" said Mantis.

"Why?" asked everybody.

"Because I just say Master Roster heading straight toward the Valley!" cried Mantis.

"Quickly, in all of your defense positions, now!" cried Panda, "We're not beaten yet from Master Roster, and we'll soon be able to have the upper hand."

"You heard Panda, you ninja monkeys!" cried Baboon as he then began to order the ninja monkeys to help the Valley dweller animals.

As the Valley animals along with the ninja monkeys got into their defense positions, Master Roster flew down to the Valley which was eventually going to be under his control with the help from Dragon once again.


	7. Skunk's Power

Chapter 7: Skunk's Power

It seemed like the Valley animals, along with their temporary primate allies were at their end. Dragon was able to control the revived Master Roster, with the aid of the use of the jade emerald. The evil Dragon was watching Master Roster's chaos in his icy prison.

"Yes Master Roster" said Dragon as he gave an evil smile, "do what you wish in having revenge upon the Valley dwellers!"

Back outside, Master Roster was having the time of his life of burning the forest that was close to the Valley and scaring off the ninja monkeys that were once his allies whom were all hiding with Tiger behind some rocks nearby.

"Come on you cowards, you ninja monkeys are suppose to be skilled warriors, now you're just a frighten scardy cat like Tiger!" cried Rabbit.

"Don't blame yourselves" said Tiger to the ninja monkeys whom were trying to find a hiding place to escape Master Roster, "I had the same fear when I faced your former Master Dragon."

"Come on" said Panda as he got a few ninja monkeys out of their hiding places while dragging their tails, "everyone, grab a ninja monkey and let's head back to regroup and have a strategy on how to defend our home."

"You heard Panda, get moving you cowards!" cried Baboon who shouted at the ninja monkeys which also scared them quite a bit.

"Wait for me!" cried Tiger who didn't want to be alone when Master Roster would find them.

"Oh, I just hope Skunk would finish his mission" sighed Fox as she was dragging at least four ninja monkeys by their tails away from their hiding places.

"As do I, I can only hope that Skunk would be able to accomplish if he reaches the red emerald" added Master Turtle.

Back up where Skunk and Master Spider were at the volcano, the two were nearing the top of the volcano which Master Spider was getting obviously quite tired.

"Will you still be able to help me across to get the red emerald?" asked Skunk to Master Spider who was sweating quite a bit.

"I can spin you at least another mile or so of web so that you'll be able to walk across the lava" replied Master Spider.

"Oh that shouldn't be hard, your web is quite strong to hold onto" replied Skunk.

It was suddenly the top of the volcano which Master Spider had managed to somehow managed to get on top in spite of his old age. The lava seemed to be quite intense, and also the heat was quite intense as well.

"You expect me to walk on your web over that?!" cried Skunk.

"Hey, it could be worse, this could have been a cliff" replied Master Spider.

"Fine, let's just get this over with so that the Valley can be saved again" sighed Skunk.

"Now that's the spirit I'd like to see" replied Master Spider.

Master Spider then spun a web that was at least one mile or so, to which he then like a rope threw right over toward the small island rock where the red emerald was located. The old Master Spider, then ensured the web that he threw over was tight enough for Skunk to be able to tip walk right over.

"Oh, I hope I don't fry myself here" sighed Skunk as he then nervously got right on the web.

Skunk carefully attempted to balance himself as he didn't want to fall right into the lava.

"Come on, you can do it!" cheered Master Spider.

"What do you think I have been doing?!" cried Skunk.

Suddenly the lava roared below, and sprout of lava came right up close toward Skunk. The lava burnt some of Skunk's tail, but he quickly managed to blow out the fire.

"That was a close one!" cried Skunk.

"Come on, just keep on going" continued Master Spider.

Eventually, Skunk managed to make his way toward the red emerald. As Skunk touched the red emerald, the lava around the small rock island of the volcano then began to head toward Skunk like a magnet.

"What's going on, I'm certainly going to be fried for sure!" cried Skunk.

"Don't worry, this is just one of the powers of the red emerald just meant rightfully for Master Roster" replied Master Spider, "have you ever heard the time of fighting fire, with fire?"

"Oh, I see what you mean" replied Skunk as suddenly a red aura then began to go around him, "what other powers do I have?"

"Well, you can fly now" replied Master Spider, "why don't you give it a shot?"

"You got it!" replied Skunk as he was having the time of his life.

Meanwhile, while Skunk was testing out his new powers, the Valley itself was being burnt to a crisp by Master Roster being controlled via by Dragon. Panda and the other Valley animals were running out of options fast on survival options.

"I say we all head back to my place" said Rabbit, "we'd be able to hide underground so that Master Roster won't be able to find us there."

"I disagree on that" said Panda, "I have seen Roster was able to get rid of some of the other rabbits in the Valley before you came along."

"You mean other rabbits were beaten by someone like Master Roster?" asked Rabbit who was quite astonished.

"Yes, but I think we may need to develop a diversion until Skunk arrives with the powers of the red emerald" replied Panda.

"So what would you be using as a diversion then?" asked Crane.

"Hmm, I think I know who would be able to help us" replied Panda as all the Valley animals remaining began to eye on the ninja monkeys.

"Say, why the heck are you looking at my ninja monkeys in that strange manner?" asked Baboon.

Suddenly Panda then whispered the plans on creating a massive diversion for Master Roster by using the ninja monkeys.

"Well, at least these ninja monkeys would be good for something" laughed Baboon, "and putting me in a safer position."

"Alright ninja monkeys, you heard Panda's plan, go create a diversion for Master Roster, until Skunk arrives" said Rabbit after he was given the orders from Panda.

"You heard our floppy eared friend, go to your positions now!" roared Baboon which the ninja monkeys who remained were a bit reluctant to go.


	8. Fight Against Master Roster

Chapter 8: Fight Against Master Roster

Every Valley animal along with their temporary ninja monkey allies and Baboon were ready to create a major diversion for Master Roster.

"Now where the heck are the Valley animals so that I can roast them?" laughed Master Roster as he began to fly over the Valley.

Suddenly some mud was thrown right at Master Roster, to which as he turned around he noticed it were some ninja monkeys.

"So, you dare challenge me, Master Roster who'll do my dear friend Dragon's bidding?" asked Master Roster.

"If there is one thing that my ninja monkeys are good at, it's mudslinging!" laughed Baboon, "Now keep on throwing that mud!"

Before Master Roster knew it, he was being pelted by ninja monkeys who were throwing mud at him. The Valley animals whom remained hidden watched with such amazement.

"Hey, that looks like fun, I want to join in!" cried Pig as he wanted to join the ninja monkeys.

"No, it's too dangerous" replied Panda who stopped Pig from joining them, "the ninja monkeys can handle it themselves, we need to buy some time until Skunk arrives with the power of the red emerald in his grasp."

"But what if the red emerald's power isn't enough to stop Master Roster?" asked Duck.

"A good question, if that's the case then we're all doom for sure" replied Panda.

"What would be our options then?" asked Rabbit.

"Fight until the last one of us stands!" replied Panda.

Meanwhile, Skunk was right on his way with Master Spider closely following behind. Skunk was just getting use to his new powers as he flew right in the air with having the lava going all around himself.

"You sure these powers would stop Master Roster for good?" asked Skunk to Master Spider who was following him on foot.

"Oh, I think you'll certainly give him a run for the money" replied Master Spider.

"Looks like Master Roster is having some trouble with some ninja monkeys" added Skunk as he noticed mud was flying everywhere.

"Hmm, I think this might give me an idea on how you can use your new powers to stop Master Roster for good" replied Master Spider, "here's the plan, if you wish to fly down toward my level."

Back with the fight between the ninja monkeys and Master Roster, the Master Roster immediately used his powers to get rid of the mud that was on him.

"You think mere mud can stop me?!" laughed Master Roster as he then stepped right on the ground itself, "I'm going to make you ninja monkeys wish that you never bothered to oppose me!"

Master Roster then immediately began to use his large beak, and began to peck down at the ninja monkeys as if they were small worms trying to run away from him. Suddenly Master Roster stopped, as Baboon threw a large chunk of mud right at him.

"Take that you overgrown birdbrain!" laughed Baboon.

"You'll pay for that!" cried Master Roster as his eyes emerged from the mud and eyed down on poor Baboon, "I'm going to enjoy swallowing you whole first!"

"Hey Master Roster!" cried a voice from behind.

As Master Roster turned around, a large piece of lava flew right toward Master Roster's face. But instead of burning Master Roster's face, the lava instead harden the mud that was around him making it impossible for Master Roster to even open up his beak.

"Keep on firing the mud at Master Roster!" cried Skunk as he flew into the scene with the powers of the red emerald.

"You heard him, keep firing!" cried Baboon as he ordered the ninja monkeys to keep on throwing mud.

But the ninja monkeys were getting a bit tired of doing this, to which case Panda and the rest of the Valley animals came into the scene.

"Come on, we have to help the ninja monkeys and Baboon!" cried Panda.

"This is the most fun I have ever had in years!" cried Master Turtle.

"You said it!" cried Master Spider who joined in on the scene and with the usage of his various arms he then began to help the Valley animals and ninja monkeys throw the mud.

"Now it's mine turn" said Skunk.

Skunk immediately used his new powers to heat up the mud that was all over Master Roster. The mud harden quite a bit, making Master Roster unable to move, and falling right onto the ground.

"Enough of this!" cried Master Roster as he broke free from the harden mud, "You'll never be able to stop me!"

"Oh yeah, how about this then!" cried Skunk.

Skunk immediately used his powers to sink Master Roster in the mud and then harden it making him unable to move.

"You can't defeat me!" cried Master Roster as he kept on struggling to free himself.

Suddenly more, and more mud then began to pour on Master Roster.

"Keep firing!" cried Baboon.

"Yes, yes, keep on throwing that mud!" added Panda.

Once again, Skunk used his powers to harden the mud again to which poor Master Roster couldn't be able to break free and instead was forming into a statue of some sort.

"I'll get my revenge on all of you!" cried Master Roster as his beak was covered up with mud to which Skunk then harden with his heat powers.

"So what the heck are we going to do with him now?" asked Baboon.

"I think I have a good place to place Master Roster" replied Panda, "if your ninja monkeys are willing to do us a good favor."

"Alright, fine, fine" replied Baboon.

The scene immediately changed to the statue of Master Roster being pushed up a large icy mountain to which Master Roster then would forever would be frozen. After putting Master Roster in his place, Dragon had no other choice but to accept Baboon and the ninja monkeys back in his inner circle.

"Baboon, I must say I was wrong to have used Master Roster against you and your ninja monkeys, you are worthy opponents" said Dragon.

"Yeah, well, let that be a lesson to you for the next time you decide to pull off something like that" replied Baboon.

"That is if there is a next time, if you are willing to become my loyalists again" added Dragon.

"Anything to do to get things back to normal" replied Baboon as he and his ninja monkeys bowed down to Dragon.

Meanwhile back in the Valley everything was back to normal, including Skunk as he no longer needed the power of the red emerald in his grasp.

"Skunk, I'm impressed that you were able to stop Master Roster for good" said Panda who along with the other Valley animals were congratulating Skunk.

"Well, it seems like I'll be off on my way" said Master Spider who was holding the red emerald in his inventory, "the emerald itself will no longer be useful anymore, so that no one else may exploit its powers."

"That's a good thing" said Panda, "you take care Master Spider, we hope to see you in the future."

"Oh, I think we will" replied Master Spider.

The scene ends with Master Spider leaving the Valley which the scene then fades.


End file.
